


Dick Move

by arrafrost



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, Marriage, Marvel Red Team (implied), Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spideydevil wedding prompt with added Wade Wilson because I couldn't take it seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick Move

Peter and Matt stood before the congregation, both smiling happily as they faced the man they were intending to marry. It was a momentous occasion to have their loved ones gathered together to support them. Foggy standing at Matt’s side as best man, Gwen dressed beautifully next to Peter as his best maid. Aunt May sitting teary eyed in the pews.

“If there is anyone here who has any reason why these two shouldn’t wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

“ME! OH PICK ME!”

Matt groaned loudly and Peter rolled his eyes, turning his head to the pews to see a red and black mercenary standing on a bench with his arm raised high, “Shut up, Wade!”

“BUT I WANT TO DO THE THING!”

“Did you invite him?” Peter whispered, leaning in close to his almost husband. Matt simply shook his head with a sigh. They should have known that he would have turned up regardless of an RSVP.

Wade had now climbed down from the benches and was stalking up the aisles. 

The priest stepped forward, addressing the mercenary, “Do you have an objection, young man?”

“I have no objection, but I have not yet kissed the bride and groom. It is a custom, and my royal right.” 

“There’s no bride here, Wade.” Peter groaned, shaking his head, “And you’re not kissing either of- mmph!”

Wade’s lips were upon Peter’s but it didn’t take much of the younger man’s strength to pull the mercenary off of him. He glared at the man who grinned back from a half pulled up mask and then turned toward where Matt stood. Except there was no taking Daredevil off guard. Matt grabbed Wade’s shoulders, keeping him at a distance and frowning at his chaste, puckered lips.

“Come on, Matty, give us a -mmph!” Matt’s lips covered Wade’s, shocking the entirety of those gathered there that day. 

When Matt pulled back, he was grinning. “There. Can we get on with the wedding now that you’re satisfied?”

Wade grinned, back up and giving a chivalrous bow, “By all means, let the consummating begin!”

**Author's Note:**

> More marvel red team on my [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com)


End file.
